


Darian and Zevran: A Campfire, A Tent, and A Rose

by KayaniAmber



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayaniAmber/pseuds/KayaniAmber
Summary: A response to the writing thread on Reddit: Prompt 4: A tent, flickering lights, conversation, a flush of the skin, a sweet smile, a scent of a rose.https://reddit.com/r/dragonage/comments/aamb63/spoilers_alloctime_to_be_storytellers_the_dragon/Super sweet, fun, flirty, sexy times with my elf Templar and his Assassin. This takes place just after the first trip to Denerim, somewhat early in the game, but after the two of them started sleeping together.





	Darian and Zevran: A Campfire, A Tent, and A Rose

The light of the campfire flickered and danced, playing off the canvas of the tent. Darian rolled over and settled into the blanket underneath him. Lying on his back, his elven form relaxed and seemed to melt into the bedding. Darian slowly let out a quiet, contented sigh, a soft, sweet smile coming to his mouth, his eyes closed. Zevran put his massage oils away and found one of the roses left from their night out in Denerim yesterday. He carefully placed the rose above Darian's head and let his eyes drink in every soft curve of the Templar's nude, muscular body, his skin still slightly flush from the massage, the flickering light dancing across his perfect, oiled body. 

Zevran laid down next to him, propped up on one elbow. Darian's arm wrapped around his waist, his hand absentmindedly playing with Zevran's hip. With his free hand, Zevran gently caressed Darian's face, drawing the younger elf into a passionate kiss. Darian tugged Zevran closer to him with the arm at his waist. With his free hand, Darian found the hand Zevran had on his face and lightly traced with his fingers up the Antivan's arm, gave an affectionate squeeze at his shoulder and came down his chest and side with a firm, but gentle hand. Darian held Zevran close at the waist and tried to roll over on top of him. The blonde elf broke the kiss and pushed the warrior's shoulder back down into the blanket. Darian gave him an irritated look while Zevran arched an eyebrow with a mischievous grin.

“No no, my dear Warden,” Zevran purred, nuzzling his nose against Darian's. “I have _plans_ for you tonight.” 

Darian stole a quick kiss from him and heaved an overly dramatic sigh. Zevran reached up, trying to find the rose he'd put down earlier.

“Your plans last night, your plans tonight...When do I get to have plans?” Darian lamented. Zevran stopped his fumbling and looked down at Darian's face, concerned. He nearly missed the smallest hint of a grin at the corner of the younger elf's mouth. Zevran chuckled and resumed his search for the rose. 

“Next time, I promise,” Zevran answered as Darian's hands started swirling around his waist and hips. “You are not helping, Darian Tabris,” he playfully snapped, feigning exasperation.

“I didn't know I was supposed to,” Darian purred, gently nipping at Zevran's nipple with his lips. Zevran hissed and bit his lip.

“Now, why would you do something like that?”

“You left it right there in front of me, what else was I supposed to do?” Darian flirted. Zevran blinked and looked down into Darian's turquoise eyes again. 

“So if I leave something else there...?” 

“Don't press your luck.” Darian laughed quietly. Zevran snorted and shook his head, once again looking in the furs.

“ _Boys!_ ” he muttered in frustration, his fingers finally finding the rose's stem. Darian laughed and held Zevran's chest still, placing a tender kiss on the center of his chest. “Why do you do that? You did it last night, too.”

“It's the closest I can get to kissing your heart,” Darian answered, gently stroking Zevran's cheek and pulling him into another long kiss. Zevran carefully found Darian's chin with the rose and gently traced along the warrior's jaw to his ear. “Wha...what is that?” he asked, catching his breath. Zevran held up the rose for him to see. “A rose? That's your weapon of choice tonight?” Darian raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Ohhhh, my _dear_ Warden,” Zevran purred, gently tracing along Darian's long ear with the silky smooth petals. He kissed the warrior's neck, bring the rose down along the other side of his neck. Darian shivered and whimpered softly.

“You have...” _kiss_  
“No _idea_...” _kiss_  
“The _pleasures,_ ” he growled in a whisper, planting another kiss,  
“I can unleash...” _kiss_  
“On that _gorgeous_ body...” _kiss_ ]  
“With _so simple_ an instrument...” Zevran brought the flower along Darian's jaw again and teased his lips with it.

********

Zevran settled back into the bedding, wrapping his arm around Darian as he nestled into the Antivan, his long, loose copper hair, usually worn in a braid, cascading over Zevran's shoulder and arm. Darian draped his arm over Zevran's belly and kissed his chest. 

“I...ugh,” he shivered, “like your plans. You have good plans.” He shivered again, his body still processing what happened a few minutes ago. Zevran chuckled and kissed his forehead, pulling the blanket and a fur over the two of them.

“And you doubted my capabilities with a simple rose,” he teased, rubbing Darian's back. His shivering tapered off.

“Never again will I make that mistake,” Darian whispered sleepily, his voice trailing off. Zevran chuckled quietly and rested his cheek against the Templar's forehead, giving him a gentle hug. “I love you, Zevran,” Darian whispered as he drifted off to sleep, safe, snug, and happy in the assassin's arms.

Zevran watched Darian sleeping on his chest for a long while. He wasn't sure what he felt for the younger elf, but he liked it. No matter how things ended for them, he wouldn't trade the time he spent with Darian for anything in the world.


End file.
